


Grant Doesn't Share Gramsys

by Overdressedtokill (SkyeStan)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, skye hacking into everyone's phone, ward being displeased
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeStan/pseuds/Overdressedtokill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it turns out, Skye really likes talking to Gramsy.  Ward is not pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grant Doesn't Share Gramsys

“No, I mean, I think it’s mostly gone away.  The honey-cinnamon thing worked really well, though Fitz is a bit baffled as to why his honey was missing this morning.”  Skye is leaning over the sink in the bathroom, phone tucked between her shoulder and her cheek as she examines the right side of her jawline.  

“Yeah, I know.  Zits are the worst, and you’d think I’d have grown out of them by now but-” Skye is interrupted by a sharp knock on the door.

“Skye, other people want to use the restroom.  And I can hear you talking in there.”  Ward’s voice carries past the door, and Skye rolls her eyes.

“Something wrong?” Gramsy asks, “I heard a voice.”  Skye drops her voice to a whisper.

“It’s just your idiot grandson,” Skye murmurs.  “I’ll call you back.”

“He’s not so bad,” Gramsy says, “And I’m sure he won’t mind you talking to me.  I’ll talk to him tonight.”  There’s another more urgent knock on the door.

“Skye!  This isn’t funny!” Ward demands.

“Oh my god hold it in for like five more seconds!” Skye yells back, and Gramsy laughs over the phone.  “Gotta go,” Skye says.

“Remind Grant to put the seat down when he finishes!” Gramsy says, and Skye chuckles as she presses end call.  She slides the bathroom door open, staring up at a frustrated Ward.

“Can you talk about your zits somewhere other than the bathroom?” he asks.  Skye makes a point of poking his lower abdomen, where she assumes the bladder should be.  Ward’s eyes widen and he catches her wrist.

“Do you mind?” he seethes, and Skye blinks up innocently.

“Not really,” she replies.  He moves her out of the doorway and quickly locks himself in the bathroom.

“Ward!” Skye calls through the door.  “Don’t forget to put the seat down!”  Ward yells a few choice words back at her through the door.  “Agent Ward!” Skye says, “do you talk to Gramsy with that mouth?”  Ward curses again, and Skye laughs as she wanders back down the hallway.

 

\--

 

“Yes, I’m eating enough,” Ward is actually in the middle of heating up soup, and he doesn’t really want soup but Gramsy’s insisting.  “I’m heating up the soup right now, Gramsy.”

“Soup?” Skye asks, poking her head into the kitchen.  “What kind?”  Ward sighs, looking up from the saucepan.

“Tomato.” he replies.

“Awesome,” Skye says, “I could totally go for some tomato soup.”  Ward doesn’t mind Skye’s presence, but he is in the middle of his weekly call with Gramsy, and he’d kind of to have a few minutes to talk to her.

“Is that Skye?” Gramsy asks.

“What?” Ward exclaims into the phone, because it’s the only thing he can think to say.

“I asked you a question,” Gramsy says.

“I know that Gramsy,” Ward replies, “I just-” he makes it a point not to tell Gramsy much about his teammates.  Mostly for safety purposes, and because he’s a grown man and he doesn’t have to tell Gramsy everything if he doesn’t want to.  “How do you know Skye?”

“She called me!” Gramsy explains brightly, and Ward gives Skye a withering glare.  Skye sheepishly grins back at him.

“When?” he seethes.

“Don’t be cross, Grant,” Gramsy chides, which makes Ward go completely red, “She wanted to chat.”

“She hacked into my phone,” Ward replies.  “Gramsy-”

“Don’t you Gramsy me, Grant Ward,” she replies, “you should’ve introduced me to your friends sooner.”  Ward looks as though he’s considering the idea of throwing his phone into the boiling saucepan of tomato soup.

“Well,” Ward chokes out, “I’m sorry, Gramsy.”  Skye looks all too victorious, and Grant wonders how this became his life.

“Apology accepted,” Gramsy coos, “now can you put Skye on?  You interrupted our call from earlier.”  Ward hands the phone over to Skye with a visible pout crossing his features.

“Hi Gramsy!” Skye chirps into the phone, walking off towards the couches.

“This isn’t over,” Ward hisses, and Skye makes a point of laughing loudly into his phone.

“I know!” Skye exclaims.  “He really is such a sourpuss!”  Ward crosses his arms and glares at her from the stove.

 

\--

 

“Yeah, I’ll tell him,” Skye muses, stretched out on the couch.  Her tomato soup is still untouched, though Ward has been eating his slowly and deliberately, making sure to sit right across from Skye and glare at her as much as he can.  “Goodnight to you too, Gramsy.”  Skye hangs up his phone and haphazardly tosses it back to him-he catches it midair and furiously shoves it back into the pocket of his jeans.

“Really, Skye?” Ward asks, “My grandmother?”  Skye turns onto her side.

“In my defense,” Skye says, “I was just trying to get blackmail material.”

“That’s a terrible defense,” Ward retorts.

“Yeah but the point is I wasn’t planning on being friends with Gramsy,” Skye says, and she says ‘Gramsy’ so naturally and fondly that it makes Ward feel a little less furious.  “It’s just, she started asking all these questions and not even in a SHIELD way, you know?  She just wanted to talk to me about like, feelings and stuff.  You know, shit I never get to talk about.”  It’s not an accusation, but Ward feels guilty anyway.

“She has a way with people,” Ward notes.

“Seems to have skipped over you,” Skye notes.  Ward frowns, just slightly.

“That’s not Gramsy’s fault,” he mutters.  Skye softly rises from the couch and plops down next to him.  She rests her head on his shoulder for a moment.

“She means a lot to you,” Skye notes. “You’re not really mad at me, are you?”

“I’m kind of pissed you hacked into my phone,” Ward replies.

“In my defense, I hack into everyone’s phone.”

“Again, that’s a terrible defense.”  

“I’m not going to like, steal her affection,” Skye says.  “We talk about you like, all the time.”  Ward stiffens.

“What do you say about me?” he asks.

“Oh, you know, embarrassing childhood stories.  Like that one time you cried during Pochaho-”

“It’s a very heartfelt movie!” Ward exclaims, jumping off of the couch.  He almost knocks the bowls of soup over.  Skye smiles wildly at him, leaning back on the couch cushions.

“I think it’s cute,” Skye says.  Ward doesn’t look convinced.  So Skye tosses a pillow at him.

“Hey!” Ward says.

“Gramsy told me to tell you to lighten up,” Skye says.  “She also told me to put beer on my split ends.  Do we have any beer?”

“Not for your hair,” Ward insists, still awkwardly standing in front of the couch. 

“Are you going to sit down?” Skye asks, “because if not, can you reheat my soup?”

“You’re the one who let it get cold,” he says.  Skye pouts up at him.

“I’ll tell Gramsy you didn’t share,” she says.  Ward balls his hands into fists.

“You wouldn’t dare,” he says.  Skye shrugs.

“I might.” she replies.  Ward angrily picks her bowl of soup up from the table and shuffles back over to the stove.

“Gramsy also wants to know when you’re going to ask me out!” Skye calls from the couch.

 

Ward manages, just barely, not to drop the bowl.


End file.
